It Feels Right
by TwistedSky
Summary: Dinah/Chloe. Just because. Set post-Siren.


_A/N: Yes, weird. *disclaims* I had a moment. And I really wanted to write this, mostly just so that I could say that I did. Because I'm that kind of person. Oh, and this is supposed to be slightly ridiculous._

_Oh, and for the sake of ease, assume that Chloe is completely Watchtowery. _

_

* * *

_

Being around the woman who had attacked you mere days before while you had been on a secret mission for your superhero boss-that wasn't scary at all.

Dinah Lance was a very imposing, powerful, effortlessly sexy woman.

Chloe . . . was not. In fact, she tended to be ignored by many of the men in her life when it came to romance. Except the odd one, like Jimmy. _Jimmy_. That was over. She was still kind of reeling from how easily he'd let her go. They simply weren't right for one another, it seemed.

Ugh.

She wasn't really in the mood for company.

Alas, Dinah had decided that she wanted to be semi-involved in Ollie's gang of heroes. Of course, in typical Oliver fashion, he'd had some sort of business deal that took him away from Metropolis.

The onus, it seemed, was on her to make sure that Dinah decided to stick with the league of justice-seekers. Or whatever Oliver had decided to call his team. Hmm. He really needed to get on that.

After all, teams need names.

Names were power, or something. She was pretty sure someone had told her that. Or maybe she'd seen it in some movie, or something.

Oops. Her mind was meandering about nonsense again. She really needed to focus, Dinah was going to arrive anytime at her home above Talon.

_Focus_.

Dinah was just amazing though. So powerful and female. Confident and poised.

There was an itsy-bitsy part of her that may have been jealous.

Just a little.

When she'd seen the obvious sexuality that Dinah had exuded, and the -harmless- flirting that had gone on between Oliver and Dinah she'd felt something pitty-pattery in her stomach.

She finished making a pot of coffee, and went over her mental checklist of all of the things Oliver had suggested she bring up.

A knock at the door interrupted her mental reverie. She shook herself free, and braced herself.

"Dinah. Hello. Nice to see you again." And, it was, indeed, nice. Damn, Dinah was sexy. _Wait._ Where had that thought come from? That was . . . Odd.

Dinah smiled, and Chloe felt that pitter-patter in her stomach again, and couldn't help but smile in response.

"I'm sure it's not, as the first time we met I attacked you. But thanks for trying."

"Well, there's that. But hey, what's a few death threats between friends?" she quipped.

"Yes. Well, Oliver said that you watch, and keep and eye on everything. I suppose I don't want to be on your bad side." Dinah smiled.

"Oh, yes, well, let's get started."

* * *

Two hours later, the conversation had turned from business, to more personal topics.

"What's it like being the only woman on the team? What are the guys like?" Dinah asked, lightly.

"They can be a little stubborn, and bullheaded, but they're all quite sweet when you get to know them," Chloe took a sip of the wine she'd traded in for her coffee.

"AC-he's out to save our oceans, he's quiet, but very sweet. He can swim like a fish."

"Literally, or hyperbolically?"

"Literally. I'm not quite sure where he gets his gifts, but he definitely has them. Anyway, Victor's good with technology, he's actually part computer."

"Not to pry, but why doesn't he do the tech support for the team then?"

"He does, he just prefers to be out in the field. He's great. Bart has superspeed. And I'm sure you've been waiting to hear about Oliver. Playboy billionaire, Green Arrow, he's . . . well, self-explanatory."

"Actually, I'm more interested in you."

"Oh," Chloe . . . _blushed _at that.

Chloe felt a thrill at the look on Dinah's face. She actually seemed as if she were serious. As if she wanted to look into her soul, and see everything. Chloe wondered, for a moment, if Dinah would find her lacking.

She felt a surge of . . . attraction for Dinah. _Oh my._

She was attracted to Dinah. She wondered if, maybe, Dinah wasn't just a bit-but no, she was a conservative talk show host. She railed against socially liberal things, there was no way she was gay.

Was there?

Chloe became horribly aware of how incredibly close she and Dinah were. They each sat on the couch, pointed to the center, facing one another.

Their knees were mere inches apart. Chloe had a strong, sudden urge to stretch out, to reach for contact, to just _touch _Dinah.

Chloe wondered what it would be like to kiss Dinah.

She quickly pushed that thought out of her head. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Dinah's eyes seemed to glint, mischievously.

"Tell me how you manage to hang out superheroes, and yet you're still essentially unattached. Are these men also insane? Because you're gorgeous and sexy. I'd snap you up in a second."

Chloe wondered if she'd be stuck with a permanent tomato-ish tint to her skin if she spent too much more time with Dinah. "Oh . . . um, no. I mean, there was . . . but no. But thank you, you know, for the completely unnecessary and untrue compliment-"

Dinah interrupted her.

"Are you going to give me the "I'm just not that into you, and I'm really flattered but I'm as straight as an arrow" speech? Because I've heard it, and I understand. But, in the meantime, we should just pretend that I never brought this up, maybe just-"

Chloe would never know what Dinah had been about to say.

Chloe, had, after all, just kissed her. Both of them were lost in the kiss. Their senses overloaded.

They _exploded_.

Chloe, had she been able to think, would have wondered if the reason she'd never been able to find the right guy was because there was no such thing. The right girl, it seemed, was in her arms.

Her hands in Dinah's hair, Chloe pressed Dinah backwards, until she was lying on the couch.

Dinah broke apart for a moment, "This is . . . quick."

Chloe smiled, with a lazy sex appeal she didn't even realize she had Dinah realized. "Yeah, it is. But it feels right."

"I think it is, but we should stop."

"Why?" Chloe questioned.

"I want to do this right. I mean, we barely know each other. And I don't want to be a careless one night stand."

"Well, it's still daytime, if that makes you feel better," Chloe said rather flippantly, determined not to be hurt by Dinah's rejection, or her insinuation that she would use her like that.

She got up, grabbing the cups they'd used as she walked, then placed them carefully in the sink.

"Chloe, I like you."

She didn't answer.

"Because I like you, I want to take you on a date. Dinner, tomorrow."

Oh.

She hadn't really been expecting that.

She was also not expecting Dinah to come up behind her, grab her arm, twist her around, and give her another earth-shattering, soul-awakening kiss.

"Seven, sharp. I'll text you later with the details."

Chloe Sullivan, for one of the few times in her life, was at a loss for words.

Chloe Sullivan-although she didn't quite know it yet- was also on her way to falling obscenely in love with Dinah Lance.

And it felt really, really good.

* * *

Review?


End file.
